Beast
by Angkeats
Summary: Being blind meant Gabriella Montez lived a lonely life. Her day job visiting patients in hospital brought her into Troy Bolton’s path and suddenly, she felt like there might be someone who could truly understand her.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews on my previous stories everyone!**

**I changed my mind about posting 'Hiding' because it's another high school story so I'm gonna post this one instead.**

**Hope you like it, please review!**

**Thanks **

**Ang**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella felt the warmth spread across her face just as her smile followed suit.

The sun must be shining through the window, she thought. Her hands were busy knitting as she stared outward; apparently enjoying the view but nobody could tell.

Gabriella couldn't see.

She sat in this hospital, day after day, talking to the patients, keeping them company or bringing them things they wanted from the shop.

Only today was different, she could feel it.

There was a new patient in room number five and she was eager to meet them, introduce herself and generally, find out about them. It was her favourite part of the day, finding out about someone knew.

It always surprised people, how much she could see without the sense of sight. Gabriella was intuitive and bordering on psychic. She could read a lot from a person's words, their tone. Even the sense of their movements.

Right now, Mr. Williams was regaling her with yet another story from his youth- one that heavily involved motorcycles from what he had told her so far.

She smiled warmly, finishing the row on her knitting- a jumper for Mrs. Stephens' grandson that she spoke so fondly of.

"You are monopolizing my time, Mr. Williams." She chided gently.

"I don't know why you don't just call me Frank." He replied. "You're practically family anyway." He returned.

That drew a rather pensive look from young Gabriella.

She wasn't family, was she? She had to say goodbye to these wonderful people over and over and some of them caught her heart, made her wish for more time.

Born with no vision, she had become accustomed to coping with help from others, to fighting for her independence like no other. But she had been protected, sheltered and it left her now with a biting need to experience life.

Her mother and father had been just a little too controlling, too protective and she had broken free, seeking comfort elsewhere.

Seemingly in the company of strangers. Anyone to remind her she was here, she was alive and she had something to contribute to the world.

"You know I can't, Mr. Williams," she reminded him gently, not for the first time. "It's a mark of respect." She added.

"You've been coming to see me for weeks; I'm going to insist upon it." He said back.

"Well, if you insist…" She said, her hands resting in her lap now.

Gabriella heard a noise, only faint but definitely there. She felt like she was on alert sometimes when she heard sounds before anyone else.

It came again, stronger, louder, pained.

"Oh my…" She murmured, the moans of pain repeating ever louder.

"That sounds awful." Frank commented with a wince that Gabriella mimicked without knowing.

She cocked her head, her face creasing with concern. "Do you think he's okay?" She wondered, knowing the voice was male, feeling the agony in his cries.

"Gabriella, I've never known anyone to worry about others like you do." He complimented.

"I hate the thought of people in pain." She sighed and she resumed her jumper, still half listening for any more sounds.

"Pretty girl like you should be out with your friends, not stuck in here with old men like me." He said then and she smiled again.

"I wish I could see sometimes. I wish I could see if I am pretty or if people just say that." She pondered.

"You best get on; your next patient will wonder where you got to!" He joked jovially and she sensed him shifting up in the bed, hearing his movements.

"You're right; I wouldn't want to be late on their first day here!" She returned brightly, reaching for her white stick beside her and rising from her seat, expertly making her way out of the room, swishing the light pole from side to side before her.

"Hello! Anyone home!" She called brightly, pushing the door open as she came into the next room, searching for the chair which wasn't in its usual place.

She paused, lifting her head, listening carefully.

She could hear breathing. Faint, slow, but definitely there. Maybe they were asleep? She moved to the end of the bed, picking up the clipboard, reading the brail writing.

"Mr. Bolton?" She tried carefully, placing the file back, still moving around the room and not finding the chair.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly back, surprising Gabriella but not insulting her. She might have woken him. What if it was him who had been wailing just those short moments ago?

"I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm a hospital visitor." She explained, frowning. "Where is the chair?" She asked then, reaching out until she touched the bed frame to comfort her.

"It's not here, I don't want visitors." He said, his voice rough and resigned.

"You're frowning." She accused instead, bypassing his brush off.

There was silence then, almost awkward but Gabriella ignored the heavy weight in the room, wondering what this stranger looked like.

He didn't sound as old as the others, but he sounded a lot more skeptical.

It shocked her that he had the visitors chair removed but maybe he really did want to be left alone.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" He asked, not particularly kindly but she sensed the need in his voice and then she knew what this was.

He didn't want to let her in.

God she knew how he felt, letting your guard down was difficult enough, let alone when injured or in her case- permanently at a disadvantage. It kind of left you vulnerable.

She wondered why he was in here but didn't linger on the thought.

"I guess not. Not if you don't want me to…" She blushed, blinking her lashes against her face. "I'll be back though." She warned, moving to leave. "You may just want to give in now because I'll be here very day until you stop frowning." She added lightly, reaching the door, pausing to listen for any response.

There was none and her heart sank. She could feel the sadness surround her like invisible fingers of sorrow.

--

"So how was the newbie?" Frank asked the next morning, his bright, cheerful voice always bringing a smile to Gabriella's lips.

"Oh, he was…you know." She shrugged, knitting the next part of the jumper she had started.

"Oh, they always start off like that." He chuckled and she nodded.

"He feels different. He's too young to be that jaded." She frowned and the old man watched her face marred by the action.

"Take him some cookies." He suggested and she giggled beside him.

"It's too soon!" She argued back playfully.

"It's never too soon. He must be blind if he can't see how beautiful you are…" He grumbled and she pressed her lips together.

"Oh I'm sorry." Frank said quickly, realizing his words.

"It's ok," she said softly.

"I didn't think." He added sheepishly.

"Do you think one day someone can love me?" She wondered aloud, her thoughts so far away she forgot for a moment who she was with, where she was, even.

"Oh, sweetheart. A lot of us already do!" He joked and then softened his voice. "You don't need to see someone with your eyes for them to see your beauty inside, Gabriella. Any man would be lucky to have you." He assured.

She nodded, letting a tear roll down her face.

She didn't know what it felt like to be loved, to be touched. Even to be kissed. Her parents had shielded her from any kind of contact at all with boys, so afraid that she would be hurt.

But it left her curious, frustrated even. Desperate for a man's touch, a man's love. Just the feeling of being held.

"Sometimes I just wonder when…" She said sadly, wiping her tear away as it drove toward her chin.

"It'll happen, Gabriella, I promise." Frank said and she smiled softly, resuming her knitting as they shared a comfortable silence until she gathered her things and went onto her next patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews as always, they make my day and keep me writing!**

**Nikki, just to let you know, they do have knitting books for the blind. I can't say I researched being blind heavily but I have seen blind people knitting etc so I had to write it in :)**

**I apologise to anyone for any medical details I get wrong as well!**

**It's nice to hear when people relate to the story, thanks Alliebear.**

**Ang**

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning Troy!" The nurse, Ella, called brightly as she breezed in and cast his blinds up quickly, the resulting noise making him wince in his bed.

"It's morning." He agreed flatly, scowling.

"Now now, I can see your scowl young man," she chided and turned, knowing he had bandages and dressings covering most of his face.

"Don't look at me." He commanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's just a few bandages." She said gently.

"My face is a mess!" He argued tightly and Ella felt his pain.

"It will heal…" She began tentatively, knowing his scars would go much deeper. The horrific accident he had survived, barely, would haunt him for a long time to come.

And even with the best surgery, he would still be scarred but she knew it was just skin, just a cover.

He seemed to feel it so much deeper.

"You have no idea." He bit out, ending the subject abruptly as he rolled over in bed, closing his eyes to her, trying to block her out.

"I hope you weren't rude like this to Gabriella" she admonished then, setting up his table for breakfast.

"I don't want visitors." He reminded her sharply, his angry voice rough.

"She's an amazing girl; you should let her sit at least. All she does is knit anyways, it wouldn't kill you." She said pointedly.

"Oops!" Came a soft, female voice, accompanied by a clashing sound which they both turned toward.

Gabriella was attempting to master the doorway with a chair, failing somewhat with her inability to see.

"Hey, there's the beauty!" Ella said warmly, quickly starting to help her into the room with the furniture, laying out Troy's breakfast as Gabriella felt around herself, placing herself into the chair while facing Troy's bed.

"I'm off children!" Ella called as she swept out, shutting the door, leaving Troy annoyed.

"Hey!" He called pointlessly at the door, sighing as it closed with a clunk, leaving the room silent.

"Do I smell croissant?" Gabriella ventured.

Troy rolled over again, to face her. Yesterday he had avoided all knowledge of her but now he wanted to see who this annoying girl was.

The girl before him shocked him in her basic beauty. Her face was beautifully shaped with arched cheekbones and pouty lips, her big brown eyes, although unseeing, were easily her best feature.

A cute nose and long, flowing, curly hair that hugged her shoulders.

She was dressed in a simple dress that suited her tiny form, her curvy figure hinted at but not flaunted.

Ella was right, she was amazing. And she was sitting waiting for him to answer.

"You do." He answered finally, realizing she wasn't going to go away. She had just forced herself through the door with a chair despite her lack of sight. He had to commend her courage.

She twisted her lips, as if watching him but he knew she was lucky enough not to be subjected to the horror of his face. Otherwise she would not still be sitting there.

"It's not polite for me to ask for it…" She hedged, a little smile playing at her mouth now.

He dropped his gaze, looking at his breakfast spread. He had cereal and toast and a croissant.

"Would you like my croissant?" He asked obediently and she did the most incredible thing.

She bit her lower lip and giggled at him, the action hitting him deep in his gut.

He could remember when girls had giggled at the mere sight of him.

Troy Bolton was once a popular guy. One that demanded attention from anyone else in the room. His striking blue eyes and glossy brown mane of hair were eye-catching.

Only now he didn't know how he would look. All he knew was how he felt.

Ugly.

It didn't matter anymore that he had once been attractive and commanding. His accident would ensure he never felt that way again.

Gabriella cocked her head as she listened to him thinking, not knowing his thoughts, but sensing his sadness, his anger.

She reached out her hand expectantly for the food, smiling as she felt it placed in her palm, his fingers ever so gently brushing hers as he closed her hand around it and the gesture made her blush.

"Thank you." She said, lifting the food to her mouth and eating, making sure to brush her face after every bite.

The sound of crunching a few seconds later signaled his own eating and she relaxed back in her seat.

"So, Mr. Bolton. Do you mind if I sit here while I knit?" She asked then, brushing her hands, then her thighs.

"You make me sound old." He complained, "And yeah, actually I do. I don't want visitors." He repeated again.

Gabriella considered his words.

"Okay, well I'm sorry if I spoilt your day. I just wanted some company is all." She said lightly, rising from her seat, reaching for her stick, not finding it where she had placed it.

She felt around her, panicking a little when the item didn't hit her fingertips.

She sighed. "I'll be gone in just a flash." She explained unnecessarily; because he could see her struggling.

He sat up in the bed, leaning over and not seeing her white pole on the floor. He frowned, shifting to the edge of the bed and looking right around them.

"I can't find it!" She said finally, exasperated.

"I know, princess. Just relax, I'm looking." He said softly, hoping to relieve her worry.

Gabriella's lips parted in shock at the tone in his voice. So honeyed, it shimmered sweetly down her body and brought parts of her to life that she didn't know existed.

"Oh." She said on a gasp.

Troy touched his toes to the cold floor, slowly easing into a standing position and looking all around the room. He spotted her missing item under his bed, where it seemed to have rolled.

He smiled ruefully.

"It's under the bed." He supplied, going to reach under her at the exact same time she did, causing them to clash in her inability to see him.

"Hey, don't attack me!" He complained jokily, reaching the pole first, turning back to see her blushing.

"Sorry." She apologized and he realized he had hurt her. She was still smarting from his request for her to go and that niggled at him somewhere inside.

He wasn't rude. Whatever anyone said about him- he was never rude.

It wasn't her fault that he was here, suffering the way he was. Her young, innocent face reminded him sharply that she was only trying to help. To offer an ear, a voice.

He held out the pole, smiling as she went to take it, sensing his movement rather than seeing it. But he didn't let go of it.

"Why do you come here?" He asked then, curious.

She had a small shrug that endeared him. "I guess I get lonely." She admitted.

He frowned, wondering how that was. A beautiful girl like her should have plenty of admirers.

"That's ironic." He said, letting go of the pole and she held it, not moving.

"What's ironic?"

"That you feel lonely and I just want to be left alone." He explained, climbing back into his bed, pulling the covers up and leaning back, studying her where she couldn't see him.

"What do I look like?" She asked, completely flooring him.

"Beautiful." He answered easily, seeing her blush again, finding his own lips curling up.

"I don't have make up…my hair is wild…" She argued.

"Your hair is beautiful." He said again. "And you don't need make up."

She looked up to him, her blank eyes searching, wishing she could see him, too.

"I wish I could see." She said hopefully, like the first beginnings of awareness were wrapping around her. Hearing someone else say it, someone young, someone male, it made her tingle.

"Not in here you don't." He gruffed.

"What do you look like?" She asked then, eager for more information, more descriptions.

"You don't wanna know." He commented, realizing she had stayed right where she was, despite his earlier intent to reject her.

"I do…please?" She begged and he sighed, squinting at her.

Gabriella let a small smile curl onto her face, a hopeful smile.

He shook his head at her complete innocence, her absolute pureness.

Again, there was that dig in his tummy. Like he wanted to be the one to ruin her.

He smiled quizzically at his thoughts.

"Quit grinning and tell me." She complained, shocking him, making him bring his gaze to hers as if to remind himself she really couldn't see him.

"How do you do that?" He wondered.

"I feel it." She answered knowingly.

"Sure. Well I have brown, messy hair." He shrugged.

"Long or short?" She inserted.

"Long- scruffy." He added.

"Colour eyes?" She asked next, taking over his offering in her impatience.

"Blue." He briefed.

"Light blue, dark blue?"

"Do you even know the difference?" He questioned back.

She shrugged. "Someone told me one is like the sky and one is like the sea." She explained.

"But you haven't seen either."

"I pretend." She defended.

"Ok, like the sky, then." He sighed.

"Are you tall?" She checked next, bouncing in her seat.

He laughed, tipping his head back against the board.

"I'm kinda tall, yeah." He agreed, finding her inquisitive ways creeping under his guard. The fact she couldn't see him was definitely a blessing.

"How old are you?" She asked next.

"I'm twenty three. And you?" He asked in return, interested.

"I'm nineteen." She smiled shyly.

"Just a girl." He teased.

"I'm nearly a woman…" she argued. "I'm trying to be." She added.

He wondered what her coded phrase meant and was again surprised by her-how open she was with strangers.

"You're a beautiful woman, Gabriella." He said again and she faced him once more.

"You have to stop saying that Mr. Bolton." She complained, getting up now.

"You're going?" He pined as she went to leave.

"I have another patient to see." She replied and Troy envied all the other patients who got a slice of her sunshine every day.

"Oh. Ok." He said, nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said automatically.

"Gabriella?" He called.

"Yes?"

"Call me Troy." He insisted.

"Bye, Troy." She said softly, making her way down the hall to Mrs. Stephen's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments! Keep posting!**

**Chapter 3**

The noise this time was distinct. Mostly because Gabriella was in the corridor, rather than closed away with a patient. But his cries were unmistakable. She hurried toward his room, her face marred with worry at what pained him so much.

'Troy?' She questioned as she stood at the doorway to his room, listening fiercely for his voice among the wails.

"Get out!" He raged and Gabriella heard another voice, that of Ella.

"Keep still." She begged of Troy, wincing as she removed his last dressing, blinking at the sore skin beneath.

Gabriella bit her lip and shrank from the doorway, tears cascading her face at what he must be going through.

Ella came out and touched her shoulder. "I have to get some fresh dressings. He knocked them all onto the floor." She sighed.

Gabriella nodded, as if knowing she was inadvertently asking her to guard him.

She hovered at the doorway, listening still, hearing his harsh, pained breaths swishing in and out.

"Leave me alone." He ground out as he spotted her hair dancing at the edge of the doorway.

"I can help." She promised and he laughed bitterly.

"How? By undoing the accident? What are you Superman, fly round the world backwards and make it all go back?" He spat.

She moved into the room, emboldened despite his attempt to discard her.

"I can listen. I can hold your hand…" She said, almost angry herself at his quick dismissal.

"That's great, Gabriella. That's going to make me handsome again and really stop this pain." He bit out sarcastically.

He saw her tears then, old ones that were drying on her smooth cheeks. Had he made her cry? He wondered.

It wasn't her fault that his modeling career was over. That no-one would ever look at him the same. He even credited her for sticking it out this long, against his lashing tongue- none of which she deserved.

He faltered in his anger. She couldn't even see him. She didn't even know. He was a repulsive creature and she was talking to him like he was some cute boy she could take home to mom.

He sighed. She might be struggling with her own lack of sight, but he was grateful for it right now. He didn't have to second guess her thoughts- try and work out of she was silently judging him.

She just seemed completely innocent. She really did just want to hold his hand.

Whether that was to comfort him or her, he didn't know. But it couldn't hurt.

He held out his hand, remembering she couldn't see.

"I'm sorry." He began, tiredly. "Come and sit with me?" He added.

Gabriella ventured in, about to go around his bed to the chair.

"Sit with me here." He said again and she frowned.

"On the bed?" She checked.

He nodded. "Yeah, on the bed." He confirmed, watching her small body fold up, sitting before him.

She folded her stick and placed it on the cover, extending her fingers nervously until she found his hand, lying at his side.

He turned it, letting her fingers slide into his large palm where he captured them gently.

"Thank you." He said, shocking her.

"You have nice hands." She commented, placing her other small one on the outer edge of his, feeling his smooth, warm skin.

He smiled at her action, the soothing touch of her soft skin actually making him forget the stinging pain in his face for that short moment.

"Okay, I have them…" Ella rushed in, pausing to smile at the scene before her.

Troy's belly tightened as he had an urge to wrench his hand back to his lap and break Gabriella's mesmerizing massage but he ignored it, staring Ella in the face.

"She has healing hands." He mused.

"I'm so sorry this hurts." Ella apologized, injecting morphine into his arm, waiting a moment for it to kick in before she began applying the fresh bandages.

Gabriella could feel the tenseness in his forearm, she could hear his breaths shorten, thrashing again as the pain began.

She wanted more than anything to lay her body on his and stop the hurt, hold him so tightly to comfort him.

She imagined his warm hands caressing her, down her back, maybe even undressing her.

What would those hot palms feel like against her hardening nipples?

A flash of something white hot jolted through her body, leaving a curious tingling at her apex.

She had never experienced it before, never known a sensation like it.

She wondered then, what his lips were like. Were they soft or hard? Large or thin? Did he kiss roughly, or was he slow and gentle?

She wished she knew the answers to all of her questions but it didn't seem right to be imagining him in this way.

She stroked up his forearm to relieve some tension and when it was all over and the room was quiet again, she felt his fingers curl into her hair.

"You have no idea how beautiful you really are, do you?" He wondered aloud.

The constant brush of her fingers across his arm had parts of his body reacting that had no place to even be thinking about anything beyond this hospital bed.

She wasn't administering any obviously sexy moves on him, she was dressed perfectly covering her body in a trim yellow summer dress and she was clearly as innocent as the day she was born. But somehow, his body was stretching and tightening in reaction to her touch.

So light, so tender, it was more intense than the most vigorous sex he'd ever had.

He could imagine himself in Gabriella's bed, naked with her clearly curvy body next to him. He let his mind imagine the feel of her waist, her rounded hips. He watched her lick her lips, even imagining those bowed soft shapes pressing into his and accepting his tongue.

But it seemed so bizarre, so random.

He shook off the images drowning him and lowered his hand from her hair, wanting to feel her hand in his again.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, fulfilling his silent wish as she touched his hand once more, curling her fingers into his palm.

"I will be. When it stops hurting." He admitted.

"Do you want to tell me about it…?" She ventured.

He thought about this. Reliving the accident was horrific. He had enough of that in his nightmares every night. But she had no idea what his affliction was. He'd only hinted at it, presumed she should know from his utter desperation at being scarred this way.

"Will you stay?" He asked, wondering if she had another patient to see.

"If you let me." She replied softly, making him ache.

"Okay then, you better get comfy." He suggested and she smiled, curling up her legs as she sat at the end of his bed, a comforting hand on his calf now she couldn't reach his hand.

--

Gabriella carried Troy's words with her as she let herself into her home, her Labrador guide dog, Bennie, charging into the familiar space as his tail beat against the walls in his excitement.

She loved that dog more than anyone in the world and she knew if she ever lost him, she'd be heart broken.

"Bennie! Dinner-time!" She promised, moving into her adapted kitchen, opening his tinned food with a special device that did all the work for her.

Bennie was gobbling up his food as Gabriella considered how Troy must feel. He didn't tell her much about the accident, just the bare bones. But now she knew of his life before it all. How he was a model, he was handsome and popular with the girls.

And bit by bit she shrunk back into her shell, wondering how a naïve blind girl could ever have something in common with such a perfect being.

But his words had changed. From glistening, happy, confident descriptions; to bitter, harrowed tales of his accident.

Now she knew it involved an aeroplane, glass flying in as the pressure cabin leaked, ruining his face.

The pain was from the nerves that were damaged. His temper was from his lack of control; from knowing he would never model again.

He was going through a transition, she could tell. It was like he was reassessing himself, how others saw him; even how he saw himself.

He had never outright mentioned her inability to see but she knew he was aware of it.

Did it bother him, she wondered?

Would he be the kind of guy that could allow a girl to feel her way instead of seeing? Could he be patient, supportive and loving?

Making love didn't come easily but she wanted to, so badly. And now that she had found someone she could imagine making love to, she wanted to explore her sensual side even more.

Little by little she was building a picture in her mind of what he looked like. She might never see physically, but his heart was huge, his ego hurt.

As she showered, she let her hands wander, brushing up and down her body as if for the first time exploring her own physiology.

Her hips were curved, her waist small. Her thighs were small but strong from the walking she undertook each day to and from the hospital with Bennie.

Her calves were muscled but not too much so.

Her breasts were on the small side she judged, barely a handful but the sensitive peaks atop them tugged something deeper inside when her fingers brushed over them.

Her mouth formed and 'O' at the same time she murmured the sound.

She pressed there again with delicate fingers, biting her lip.

Gently climbing from her special shower, she wrapped a towel around her and lay on her bed, parting her thighs.

It was about time Gabriella Montez worked out what her body was capable of, and with Troy planted firmly in her mind, she continued her explorative strokes, reaching delicately into the curls that sat below her belly.

It was hot and damp there and she brushed a sensitive nub, a tingling beginning that scared her. She had never felt it before and it surprised her that the sensation could be so intense- so pleasurable.

She curled her arms around her waist, comforting herself as tears fell down her cheeks, realizing she might never have this with someone else, wondering if anyone could ever find her attractive despite her lack of sight.

It had never been a big deal until now; until she had met someone who was beginning to instigate all kinds of feelings within her.

Bennie barked from outside the bedroom door, reminding her she had responsibilities. She rose from her position, dressing in the clothes nearest to her hand, not knowing if they matched or not as she prepared to take Bennie for his walk.

--

Night time was the worst time for Troy. The shadows in the room came alive and his memory replayed the horror of the plane crash in excruciating slowness.

The small chartered plan only carried him and the pilot. He was being flown from New York to Paris to meet with the best French Designer to discuss his contract; starting with a catwalk debut.

Only something, somewhere went seriously wrong and the pressure in the cabin had been lost, causing the remaining windows to be sucked in by the pressure rushing out.

He'd try to hide, to protect himself but it seemed impossible when he was surrounded.

Shards of glass had hit almost every part of his body and those that it didn't, soon became impaled as he was thrown around the carcass of the plane, as it spun out of control.

The worst of the damage was to his face, upper body and arms.

He looked akin to Edward Scissor hands in some places- the pink, ridged and often jagged scars still sore and fresh.

He was assured they would fade, go pale, and not be as noticeable. But despite plastic surgery, parts of his face would never be the same.

He refused to see anyone he knew.

Luckily his mom and dad had passed away and he had no siblings that worried for him. His only problem would be his friends.

Chad and Taylor had already expressed their wish to visit and he had managed to put them off so far. But for how much longer was debatable.

He tossed in bed as he fought with his emotion, the confusing mash of images in his mind.

Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to clear his mind, concentrate on one thing that could end this pain and confusion.

And then she appeared. He frowned, squinting even though he had his eyes shut, trying to make her out but he knew who it was, and she was unmistakeable.

Gabriella Montez was stalking his dreams.

Her long hair was flowing freely down her back, her small body wrapped in a tie-waist white dress, her shapely legs peeking out from under the hem.

He smiled into the dark, feeling her warmth wash over him, her soothing voice comfort him with soft words and support.

He relaxed, his face losing its hard edge as sleep came to him, for the first time accompanied with a soft smile, his nightmares forgotten until the sun rose.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He didn't know long she had been there beside him, he only knew she was at least six rows into whatever she was knitting when he woke and he noticed the wool she was using was a different colour than the rest of the jumper.

He frowned, wondering who had duped her into buying the wrong colour, making her previously solely-baby blue garment now three quarters blue with a navy back.

He scrunched up his face, not sure if he should tell her. He shifted awkwardly in the bed, wanting to stretch his legs but not quite able to face anything beyond the four walls of his room just yet.

"You may as well tell me." She lifted her brows, still knitting, scaring the life out of him.

"Tell you what?" He asked guiltily, wondering if she were half-witch.

"What you're thinking. I can hear your awkwardness all the way over here." She mused.

He thought her face looked sad, her eyes a little red at the edges and he was afraid of making her cry like he had before.

"It's nothing." He assured quickly.

"Troy, please don't insult my intelligence." She begged.

He sighed, sat up and dangled his feet over the edge of the iron bed, flipping his fringe out of his face.

"Your wool is a funny colour." He said softly, reaching over to touch her hand to stop her knitting action.

He stood fully and stretched as she frowned confusedly.

"It's not baby blue?" She guessed.

"No, it's more like midnight." He explained.

"What does midnight blue look like?" She asked predictably.

"Dark, like shadows, nightmares. Like…like what you see all the time I guess." He said softly.

"That's not the right colour." Her shoulders dropped sadly and he felt the prickle of guilt besiege him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't have to say anything. I just couldn't let you keep knitting when it didn't match." He added.

She nodded, her smile slow and grateful. "I appreciate honesty. Anyone else would have let me carry on and Mrs. Stephen's would have pretended it was perfect." She sighed dejectedly.

"Weird huh?" He mused.

She bit her lip, waiting for him to expand.

"That they think because you can't see that they should treat you different- be extra nice, not hurt your feelings." He explained.

"Oh." She said, thinking this statement over, not realizing this probably happened every day.

Damn but why didn't she think of that? All the compliments; the readiness to talk to her. Maybe all anyone felt was sorry for her.

"I guess people aren't genuine at all." She wondered now and he felt like he had crushed her hope.

She wasn't like the girl that came in yesterday and faced him when he'd been blatantly hostile.

Had his shouting at her caused this lapse in her confidence?

"Oh no, don't you go thinking people call you beautiful because they pity you." He guessed insightfully, making her gasp at his accurate deduction. "You are beautiful, Gabriella Montez." He stated, having risen to look out of the window behind her.

She rose, placing her knitting down, walking without her stick, her hands in front of her to feel for the wall or him; whichever came first.

Apparently his hands, because he took both of hers and guided her to the window, turning her so she was also facing out as if she could share his view.

"Promise me you won't lie to me." She said softly.

"I won't lie to you." He said easily.

"Really? Because if you feel sorry for me or think my blindness is cause for pretending anything then I'd like to know now." She said openly.

The next thing she felt was his thumb on her cheek, gently brushing. She heard his soft breaths, too. Like the tide washing in and out.

"I'm not pretending." He said. "I don't feel sorry for you. Unless you want me to…" He added with a brow lift, not sure what was the right thing to say to this sometimes delicate, sometimes ballsy girl.

"Will you take me round the garden?" She asked hopefully instead, pushing him where he didn't want to be pushed.

He smiled though, liking her audacity.

"I would scare the birds away." He promised self-depreciatively.

"Please?" She begged.

He dropped his hand, turning back to the window. It was still early. Visiting hours hadn't officially started. He pondered on that briefly, and then turned back to Gabriella.

"Give me five minutes." He asked, grabbing some jeans and a hoodie to cover his face with, disappearing to the bathroom to change.

Gabriella could smell the soap on him, sense his dampness. She lifted her hands as though seeking his face and she found his hood, shrouding his secret.

"I'm hiding." He said, watching her hands travel down the jacket, to his shoulders, then slowly down his chest.

Gabriella pulled her hands away, blushing hotly.

That was the image she couldn't get from her mind. Of how his chest felt, whether he was hard with muscle; warm and firm.

Now she knew. Her hands burned with the feel of his firmness, the size of his shoulders.

Troy was magnificent. And she could only ever dream of his touch, never receive it.

Troy liked her touch and he wanted more, but he didn't know how things stood with these visitors. She was but a young girl and he didn't want to cause trouble. It scared the crap out of him that he might be letting her under his guard, but with her, he didn't feel it.

His defenses didn't go up, he didn't feel awkward and when she touched him like that and for fleeting moments, he didn't even feel ugly.

"May I escort you, Madame?" He asked with a warm voice as she went to collect her stick and his offer stopped her.

She turned, smiled delightedly and reached for his arm. He placed her hand in the crook of his arm, grinning as her hand wound up toward his bicep and latched there, bringing her close to him.

He tugged his hood down self-consciously before tentatively stepping into the hallway.

He looked both ways, seeing no-one, ducking his head and walking.

"Whoa, slow down!" She giggled, not used to this quick pace of walking.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, slowing for her, avoiding eye contact with a nurse.

"I can't wait to smell the roses!" She enthused and she reminded him instantly of a Disney princess, full of the joys of the day.

"I'm sorry if I was rude yesterday. I know it upset you." He said out of the blue.

Her hand gripped tighter on his arm.

"I was upset that you were in pain." She said quietly, like the words might hurt him further.

"I get the dressings off soon. A few more days in here while they repair the nerve damage." He narrated.

"You're leaving?" She asked, shocked.

"Not right now…" He shrugged, holding the door for her to the outside garden. "Step." He warned and she lifted her foot over the raised door jamb beneath her.

She was quieter then, pausing as he caught up, guiding her to a bench where they sat and she could smell the faint drift of flower perfume as the sun warmed slowly in the sky.

"You're used to it, right? Saying goodbye?" He asked bemusedly.

She shook her head sadly. "I never get used to it."

"People visit though, right? You still see them?" He badgered, not liking that look of desolation on her face. Such loneliness.

"They're mostly older- some in homes. The ones who promise to come back, never do." She said honestly.

"Gabriella, I'll come back." He frowned gently, hating her sad face, her view that everyone would leave her.

"Until treatment ends. Then you'll go about your life and I'll be forgotten." She said, not challenging him, not even testing him. Just deciding his actions for him.

He ran his fingers down her forearm so she could prepare for his touch, forcing his fingers through hers gently, linking their hands.

"You mean a lot to me already." He admitted, feeling the heat become too much as his hoodie stifled him. He flipped it down for some air.

Her blank brown eyes met his, looking where she couldn't see, listening to his breathing.

"Would you kiss me?" She wondered bravely.

"What?" he laughed nervously.

"I haven't been kissed. No-one ever wanted to. Would you?" She asked hopefully, knowing his answer could crush her.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea out here…" He ventured shyly.

"Because everyone can see you with the blind girl?" She asked harshly.

"Wait a minute…" He said, gripping her hand into his lap to stop her escaping.

"Just tell me the truth, Troy."

"The truth is, I'm more worried about you being seen with me." He arched his brow. "You don't have the benefit of sight. I can promise you, if you did, I'm not the one you would want to kiss you."

"But you _are_ the one I want to kiss me." She answered honestly.

He knew it could only lead to trouble and lots of it, but he framed her face with his hand, leaning forward as she pursed her lips.

"Just relax…" He murmured, brushing her jaw with his thumb, the encircling tingle reaching her lips and parting them as he pressed his own lips against hers, their softness instantly tempting.

Gabriella felt the brush of dressings against her skin but she didn't care, all she wanted was to taste him, harder, deeper as she answered his calling kiss with her own deeply hidden desire.

They were pulled apart as a loud voice interrupted them, one Gabriella knew well.

"Gabriella, who is this handsome young chap?" Frank asked and Troy quickly flicked his hood up, brushing one gentle thumb across her lower lip to signal the end of their kiss. His hand dropped back down to capture hers.

"Frank!" She responded brightly, willing the rising swirl in her belly to calm, her hand shaking as she gripped Troy's hand firmly, grateful for his tactile contact.

"This is Troy, he's a patient here." She introduced as the older man shifted toward them, shaking Troy's hand as the young man hid beneath his hood, his face white with bandages.

"Well nice to meet you, young man. Our Gabriella here is very close to our hearts. You look after her…" He warned protectively.

Troy grinned, his blue eyes flashing up at Franks'.

"I'll try." He returned jovially.

Gabriella fidgeted awkwardly next to him.

"We're just friends, Frank. Just taking a walk…" She explained quickly.

"Friends don't kiss with tongues." Frank said knowingly and Gabriella opened her mouth in shock. She hadn't used her tongue! Why hadn't she used her tongue? What would Troy's tongue feel like, she wondered?

She blushed again, making Troy chuckle for the first time in someone else's company other than hers.

"We better get back before they miss me." He said instead, standing and waiting for Gabriella to follow. She shyly hid her face in his arm.

"See you in bit." Frank said to the shy young girl, patting Troy on the back.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the comments people, 3**

**Chapter 5**

"So, you like the boy, huh?" Frank said to Gabriella later on when she had parted from Troy.

Gabriella smiled as she sat, her cheeks warm again.

"He's different than anyone else." She commented.

"That's good." Frank nodded. "But you should take it slow, he needs time to heal." He added knowingly.

Gabriella lifted her face toward her older friend.

"What does he look like?" She wondered.

Frank rested back in his bed, thinking.

"He's a handsome lad; he's got amazing blue eyes…" He offered.

"Do you think he likes me?" She begged shyly.

Frank chuckled. "I don't know any reason why he wouldn't. He kissed you didn't he?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should stop coming…Saying goodbye is getting harder." She admitted.

"Oh, my girl. I live for your visits." He said warmly.

"Have you any chocolate?" She wondered hopefully.

"I do…" Frank grinned, opening his bedside drawer and handing her a candy bar.

She accepted it and ate it with slow pleasure, sitting with him until it was time to go.

"Say hi to the boy for me." Frank winked at her and she laughed along.

"I sure will." She assured, heading down the corridor for Troy's room.

--

Her fingers still tingled where his hand had twined with hers and her lips still burned with the feel of his.

She barely dared to hope that he could possibly find himself wanting her because she had _asked _him to kiss her, after all.

Would he have done so from choice?

Her steps into his room were quiet but she heard him talking to someone else, a low voice, on the telephone it would seem.

"Yeah I know, buddy. Look, I have to go, there's someone here to see me. Yes a visitor…" He closed his eyes. "She's special, okay? I'll explain everything when you get here." He sighed, rubbing his eyes, touching the soft dressing on his cheek.

He couldn't forget that, he thought. She may be blind but others weren't. They would stare. They would wonder why such a beautiful girl was with an ugly man and they would make her face frown. He only ever wanted her to smile.

She was carrying something in a bag, a box of some kind.

"Yeah, I have to go…" He repeated and finally he ended the call to Chad, eyeing Gabriella as she approached his bed, pulling out the box.

"I brought you something." She said.

He sat on the edge of the bed, taking the small lunchbox into his hands, smiling as he eyed the misshapen cookies in there.

"Cookies?" He asked, instantly pulling one out to taste it, smiling at the gesture.

"They always make people smile." She said knowingly.

He took her hand and brought her into the space beside him and she dangled her legs like he did, swinging them girlishly.

"You have other patients today." He stated.

She nodded. "I like it here."

"I like it when you're here." He returned, lying back on the bed, his face not hidden and he didn't need it to be with her.

Before his accident, his date would have been tall, brunette and classically stunning.

But with Gabriella, he felt totally different. Her beauty was softer, more noticeable because of her quick smile, her bright face. Even her quick tongue. Sometimes it was her voice, her touch. She was nothing like the models he'd dated. They were always hard, indifferent- materialistic.

This girl took pleasure in swinging her legs and eating candy and even though she looked like a ten year old, something about her kiss earlier had the hot fires stoking in his belly.

That had been a woman's kiss- a wanton one. She'd asked for it, for god's sake.

And he had no idea why she had chosen him, but he wasn't going to argue.

Right now, he felt like she was his one true friend. His light at the end of the tunnel.

Gabriella flopped down next to him and sighed, not knowing what to do with her hands so she lifted them into her hair, curling the tendrils around her fingers.

"You shouldn't get comfy." He warned.

"I might miss my next call." She finished his thought.

He tilted his head to her.

"Will you sit with me, when they take my bandages off?" He wondered.

Gabriella tipped her head toward his voice.

"Of course." She promised.

"I might yell…" He warned.

She shrugged. "That's okay, I'm used to it."

He smiled, but felt bad.

"I'm sorry I do that." He offered.

"It's okay, because you kissed me, too." She smiled, rolling toward him.

His large hand played with her curls as she rested her hands on his chest, finding her bearings.

"I've never touched a man before." She said it so matter-of-factly that he wasn't sure if he was intended as a specimen for practice, or if she genuinely wanted to touch him.

"What do you think?" He asked as her fingers tested his muscles with a tiny stroke.

"You're hard…" She described, making him bite his lip against a giggle.

What little she knew, he mused.

"And?" He tempted her further. Her hands moved a little across his t-shirted chest.

"Bumpy…" She described, obviously feeling his scars.

His smile dropped as a cold chill ran through him and he removed her hands quickly, sitting up with a hand through his hair.

"It feels nice." She said, bewildered at his movement.

"I don't believe you." He ground out, standing as she sat, her curls messy and frizzing.

Gabriella pressed her lips together, sad she wouldn't get to touch him anymore. Maybe she really was destined to remain untouched.

"I guess that means goodbye." She deduced, sitting up fully, taking her pole and unfolding it.

"Wait…" He called as she reached the door, his tense body facing away from her as he chewed his thumb nail.

He stalked over, watching her face as she lifted it, sensing his height.

He brushed his thumbs over her pretty face, tracing her lower lip.

Then he leaned down and kissed her. A proper kiss. A kiss that could melt knees and win hearts as he slid his tongue into her mouth, teaching her how to use her own in the drowning kiss they shared.

She blinked, as though his kiss alone could bring back the power of sight.

"Don't forget me." He pleaded.

Gabriella whooshed out a breath. "I don't think I could if I tried…" She mused, stumbling a little on her way to Mrs. Stephen's.

--

Gabriella wasn't sure that she liked the way Troy Bolton kept kissing her. She definitely _liked _his kisses. She may not have much to compare to, but he pretty nearly blew her socks off when he pressed his lips to hers and they began that inexplicable dance with their lips.

When he cradled her face in his large, warm hands, she felt beautiful, desirable even.

But she didn't like the way he kept doing it. If she wasn't careful, she could find herself falling for him and that wasn't good.

Even when she wasn't near him, she wished she was. She wished she could ask him about Paris and the world he had seen.

About his friend, what it was like to be a model. She wanted to know what his mum and dad were like, did he have any siblings?

She had never been so curious, wanted to kiss anyone so badly.

Why didn't he judge her? Why wasn't her blindness an issue? She didn't want it to be but now it felt weird.

What if he changed his mind about kissing her? What if he went back to wherever he came from and she was no longer the person he wanted to kiss?

Had he only kissed her because she had kissed him? Because she had instigated this whole thing?

She sighed, heading out of the hospital as she thought about the next time she would get to see him. Not until the morning.

She had the rest of the afternoon to do her shopping, visit friends. She smiled as she collected Bennie from his tie outside the hospital, deciding to go food shopping in the town.

--

Why was it so quiet without her? He'd tried his best to rid her from his room, certain he didn't want company and she had come anyway, slowly but surely forcing her way into his heart.

He'd like to think he wasn't completely heartless before this whole accident had occurred but so many thoughts were flooding his mind now, he didn't know what to think.

On the outside, he could see that he was a serial womanizer who took whatever his fancy beckoned. But now he wondered what he may have missed.

The quiet girls behind-the-scenes, the less obvious girls who talked to him in bars. He was sure he had never met a girl like Gabriella before.

Would he have ignored her if this hadn't happened?

Had his accident really changed him so much?

He wasn't sure he would have given her a chance. He didn't care that she couldn't see, he just wasn't sure he would have sat still long enough to appreciate her real beauty. The way she coaxed him out of his room without even trying. And then she had told him she wanted him to be her first kiss.

That just blew his mind.

And so did the kiss.

He wouldn't have known she had never kissed anyone before, apart from her slight reticence at using her tongue, but even then, the touch of her lips had enchanted him.

It wasn't like any kiss he'd had before and again, he pictured them getting closer, more physical. He could sense she wanted that, too but he was being very careful not to break her heart.

She seemed so fragile. He wasn't sure where he was right now and any kind of wrong impression or bad move could crush her hope.

He was adamant that he would nurture this friendship, this possibility at happiness. And he was so curious about her, about her life. What did she do when she got home? How did she cope alone?

What would her body feel like under his smooth hands?

He closed his eyes as the fear hit him. What would she make of his scarred body?

She may not able to see it, but she could still feel it.

He shuddered as he imagined her response. Anyone's response to him.

Any of the girls he had dated previously would not find him attractive now.

That was hard for him to deal with, but a glimmer of warmth rested in his chest at the hope he felt with Gabriella.

She had felt the ridges on his chest, said it was nice touching him. There was a slim-tiny even-chance that she could love him.

He had no idea why that pleased him, he barely knew her. But he wanted to. He wanted to know everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella was sure that most people did not take their guide dogs for a walk in the rain and then get stuck, in wellies, in the mud as they fought to be freed from the squelching material that trapped them.

That, however, is how she found herself the following morning.

Once she had freed herself- mostly her giggling stopping her escaping- she had rushed home, quickly showered and grabbed some jeans that felt tight on her legs, feeling her tops to try and work out which would match.

There was a long, smooth, loose necked top that brushed over her small shoulder and sat loosely on her small hips.

She smiled as she brought it out and put it on, fixing her curly hair into a messy bun before she grabbed her bag and her dog, heading off to hospital.

She greeted the staff with her usual bright smile, using her stick now that Bennie was confined to the outside of the building and she headed straight for his room.

The nurses didn't mind that she came before official hours. They had seen her growing friendship with the badly scarred young man in room 5 and saw how she made him smile.

At times like this, Gabriella Montez was a godsend.

She felt for the door, found the doorway open and ventured in.

"It's only me!" She breezed, not hearing a voice, or breathing.

"Troy?" She queried, knowing he wasn't there and she frowned. Maybe he had gone for walk around she beamed. On his own. That would be brilliant if he had.

She waited a few minutes, wondering when he might come back. Didn't he know she would come straight here? They met every morning.

Maybe he was avoiding her…

She stood, leaving his room to speak to Ella.

"Hey, Ella" She called at the desk, knowing the nurse would be there, as normal.

"Oh hello Gabriella, how are you today?" She asked warmly.

"I'm well, thank you. But I can't see Troy in his room. Did he move?" She wondered.

"Oh, no, they took him down to remove the bandages, early." She added.

Gabriella gaped. "They weren't supposed to be doing it till ten!" She panicked.

"I know honey; he knew you couldn't have known. He told me to let you know he'll see you when he's done." She added softly.

"Tell me where he is." Gabriella said in return.

"He might have gone in by now…" Ella warned.

"I don't care, I promised." She added and Ella led her to the surgeon's room where Troy was appointed to be.

He was sat outside still, tapping his foot nervously and Gabriella heard the noise, relieved that he was still there, that it wasn't too late.

"Oh thank god!" She enthused openly, rushing forward, feeling his hands touch her forearms gently as he met her halfway in the corridor and he flicked a look to Ella.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked gently as Ella smiled and retreated, allowing him the privacy he wanted.

"I didn't know you were coming early. I promised I would be here with you." She explained.

"I know it was all last-minute. You came..." He smiled, touched.

Her brown eyes lifted and she didn't even have to ask, he bent a little to reach her, hugging his arms around her body as hers went for his neck and they embraced in the corridor until he pulled back, shyly tucking his fringe away from his eyes.

"It's great that you made it." He said honestly.

Gabriella smiled, touching his chest

"I almost didn't!" She joked.

Just then, Troy was called into the surgeon's room, his breath freezing in his lungs at what they might say.

"Oh, hello, Gabriella." Dr. Carter greeted the young girl, surprised at her appearance with his young patient.

"Hello, Dr. Carter," she smiled, recognizing his voice instantly.

"Here for moral support?" He guessed, knowing the girl gave up so much of her time to help ease the pain of others.

"Yes, I'm here to annoy Troy." She beamed, charging him gently in the side and Troy chuckled, taking her hand as he was led into the private room, where he flipped down his hood.

"So, how has it been?" The doctor asked directly.

Troy tensed as he stretched out on the bed, reaching for Gabriella once he was positioned. Both her small hands covered one of his and he relaxed at her touch.

"It's been hard." He said quietly.

"Is the counseling helping?" He wondered with concern, knowing what a weight this young man was bearing.

"It is." He agreed tightly.

"And Gabriella seems to be, too." He added warmly and she could feel his smile.

Troy smiled too, tickling her fingers with his.

"We just kinda clicked." He said, confused himself at their quick bond.

"That's good." The doctor nodded. "New friends."

"Yeah…" Troy trailed off, awkward about talking about Gabriella when she was right there.

"How's your chest, back and arms?" He asked next, making Troy cringe inwardly.

Gabriella was seeing a very private part of his life that he wasn't willing to share with anyone else, not even his friends. And she was getting the ugly truth from the horse's mouth.

"It hurts." He admitted. "Just soreness, sometime worse if I twist or stretch…." He supplied, pressing his lips together and Gabriella's hands stroking up his forearm told him he was tensing.

Her thumb began stroking his, her hand playing with his fingers, tickling, distracting him from his thoughts.

Dr. Carter nodded. "Within a couple of weeks the soreness will be a lot better. You'll be able to do pretty much what you did before…" He offered.

"Apart from the modelling." He pointed out.

"Apart from that." He agreed.

Troy sighed, knowing he had the money to take time off to decide his future.

"What…" He began, then paused.

The doctor looked to him, saw hurt and confusion in his blue eyes.

"What…?" He lifted his brows expectantly.

"I'm not going to look the same. How am I going to deal with that?" He wondered, knowing it wasn't a medical question and that he probably couldn't answer him.

"You have me." A soft voice came from his side. "I won't look at you differently." Gabriella promised, breaking his mouth into a grin at her sweet words.

"I know. I appreciate it. But some people are going to expect the old Troy back. I don't know if I can face them." He frowned.

"Then they weren't real friends. They should love you for the inside, Troy." She urged, clutching his hand tightly.

The doctor gave him a look under his lashes that said he didn't even need to speak.

Troy nodded. "That's a good point. I just wish I was the kind of person who was loveable before this happened…" He admitted.

"It doesn't matter now. Someone will love you." She assured as the doctor injected him with pain relief.

Gabriella wondered if it was her. She couldn't imagine how you fell in love with someone in a matter of days, but she kind of felt like she had. She would never say that of course. He would run a mile if he knew she was even thinking about it.

Troy blinked at Gabriella's words, resting his head back as the dressings were taken off, the pain still sharp, still agonizing as the dressings brushed the sore skin, but somehow, with the morphine and Gabriella's help, he struggled through it.

It was important his injuries got air to heal now apparently.

He knew the morphine would knock him out, it always did. He was sagging by the time he got back to his bed and he flopped onto it, ironically, with Gabriella's help to keep him upright.

He reached for her automatically, not wanting to lose her comfort just yet.

Gabriella curled up in Troy's arms, on his bed, wondering what would happen if they were found.

His fingers brushed her cheek, then her hair before he rested his arm across her waist as she snuggled against him, this innocent embrace like a dream come true for Gabriella.

She wanted more, ached for it, but having him hold her this way was perfect.

She rested her hands on his chest, relaxing next to him and she let her eyes close as she too rested in the afternoon sun.

Ella brushed into Troy's room, ready to administer his next shot of morphine. The sight she found there surprised her and pleased her.

He had Gabriella wrapped up in his arms as they slept together on the bed. She didn't know much about the young man, mostly he kept it hidden, but she knew Gabriella. And she deserved a nice young man to look after her.

She held off her intended action, presuming she would soon hear from Troy when the pain got too much. For now, she couldn't bring herself to disturb them.

Gabriella stirred, as though sensing movement in the room, opening her eyes and breathing in the scent of Troy, his chest under her fingertips.

She let her curious hands run across the solid expanse of his torso as he slept, wanting so much to touch elsewhere, discover a man's body.

Troy groaned and shifted, flicking his blue eyes open to find Gabriella touching him, like she was so unsure about how he might feel, how he might react.

Her hands paused as she sensed his awakening and she blushed.

"Sorry." She apologized, but he didn't know what for.

"I kinda like it." He admitted.

"Do you like me?" She wondered then. Did he just accept her because she was the only girl around?

His hands were just as soothing as hers but only in a different way. He cupped her face, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, I think I do." He smiled, shy at revealing his feelings when he felt like he barely knew her and shouldn't be having them.

"Can I touch your arms?" She asked innocently and he chuckled at her directness.

She didn't hold back and he liked that about her.

He lay still while her small hands discovered him and he found his body reacting, shifting to bring their pelvises closer together where he could press himself into her, his intention obvious.

Her eyes were wide, surprised and she felt a flash of fear.

She had never had a full grown man press his arousal into her before. Although her body answered automatically, she still panicked at the feel of it, at what she was supposed to do.

His arms were muscled heavily, large and firm. She didn't want to stop. But she couldn't pretend she was ready for anything more. In fact, should she even have started this?

Her hands brushed up his neck, her thumbs seeking his lips which she pressed them into his lower one on contact.

He twisted, fearing her hands would explore his cragged face but they didn't, she just lifted her lips to his now that she knew where to aim. And her kiss was both sweet and demanding.

He couldn't help the journey his hands wanted to make to her curvy figure, drawing her thigh across his to allow his heat to nudge between her thighs as they parted.

Her soft moans were all genuine, all brand new sensations she was experiencing with him.

He even felt her fingers sneak under his t-shirt, finding each scar and touching it as though she were reading her Braille- softly, with curiosity.

He moaned when her palms flattened at his belly, cupping her to his tight body, knowing he couldn't complete this passionate embrace without the possibility of being caught.

Gabriella was intrigued by the sound from his lips, it seemed to make her tummy curl and bend in answer and she had never wanted someone so badly.

He pulled away; she could hear his panting breaths along with her own, wondering if his body felt like hers- tingling and delicious.

"I'm sorry; I'm not like the girl's you're used to." She apologized and he felt his heart break at her words. If only she knew how wonderful it was that she wasn't like everyone else.

"I know, you're driving me crazy." He teased, kissing her forehead again.

Her eyes widened, along with her lips.

"I should go." She said softly, not knowing what his words meant, not knowing what he wanted from her, when or how.

Her body, her soul; may want him but it had to be at her pace- under her control. And would he be willing to wait for her?

"Hey…"

Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed, fixing her messy hair, feeling Troy sit up on the bed, and then his hands brushed her upper arms from behind, comforting her even when she didn't know she needed that touch.

She twisted, smiling at him, reaching up to touch his hair and he caught her wayward fingers, placing them on either side of his head.

She let her fingers crawl into the softness of his hair, almost feeling his satisfied smile as his breath touched her face when he sighed it out.

"You like touching don't you?" He teased as she dropped her hands into her lap and he maneuvered into the space next to her on the bed.

"I like touching you." She admitted.

"I wish I knew why." He lifted his brows.

"Me too." She smiled again.

"You really never had a boyfriend?" He asked gently.

"Mom and dad wouldn't let me. It's hard to trust boys when you can't see…" She broached.

"So you kept away from guys altogether?" He guessed.

She shrugged. "One time a boy took me out but he wasn't very nice. He tried to kiss me and then his hands went everywhere, I ended up crying my eyes out. I didn't know it was going to be like that. I wanted it to be soft- slow." She daydreamed.

"But he hurt you?" He guessed, cupping her upper arm as he curled his arm around her back.

"A little. It just wasn't what I expected. But now I feel like I'm so far behind- I have so much to learn. And nobody is willing to teach me." She said sadly, wondering why this was so easy to talk about with Troy when he was clearly far more experienced than her.

Even the touch of his fingertips on her skin had her tingling.

"You know what? You're actually teaching me." He said then, surprising her. She raised her exotic face to his.

"I am?" She wondered.

"Yeah…" He chuckled, like he couldn't believe it himself. "I never felt like this about anybody I kissed before. I never felt so…sure of it." He shrugged awkwardly.

"Am I an ok kisser?" She wondered.

"Oh, yes." He smiled, brushing his thumb under her lower lip again and she was touched by his extra gentle gesture. It was like he knew automatically what to do to replace what she missed in not being able to see.

She blushed shyly, her lips curling as she dropped her face but he held her there, dropping a small kiss on her lips

It was a tender touch, one she longed for in other places.

"You're so gentle, Troy. Not like that other guy." She complimented.

"You seem to bring out the best in me." He mused. "I wasn't always like this."

She tilted her head.

"Tell me more about what you were like?" She wondered.

He sighed.

"You know what, I don't think you would like me very much and I am just getting to know you. I'd rather you know me now." He suggested.

She nodded. "I can understand that. I'm glad you let me." She added.

"I'm leaving on Sunday." He hedged and he felt her small body go rigid.

"I guess that's good bye." She smiled sadly.

"No way. I'm only leaving hospital- not you." He assured.

"What do we have Troy? Just a fleeting friendship that means we kiss now and then. You'll find someone else out there, someone who can share the wonders of the world with you. Who can look you in the eye and see your soul." She said.

"You see my soul clearer than anyone else." He argued. "I want you to share the wonders with me."

"You don't mean that" She argued softly.

"I do. Gabriella, you are the only one who listens to me, who lets me shout and still comes back for more. Without you, I'd still be laying here feeling sorry for myself. You make me feel like…like I could be attractive again. Despite the scars I have."

"I want to feel your face," she said lightly, wondering how he felt, what shape his face was.

"Once I'm healed, you can." He promised.

"Is your friend coming to pick you up?" She wondered.

"He will be, yeah. You can meet him, if you like."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

"Do you have to go to your next patient?" He wondered, hugging her tighter.

"I should…" She sighed, standing as he held her hand to balance her then she stood between his thighs, touching his hair again.

She leaned to kiss him, feeling an exciting bubble explode in her tummy at the boldness she felt being able to kiss him like this.

"I'll see you later." He said knowingly.

"I'm taking you to dinner in the hospital café." She smiled, taking her stick as he handed it to her, heading for the door.

"Bye handsome." She smiled softly, vanishing from his sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing, sorry I have been so slow updating, I've been organizing a birthday book for Zac on Zefron.**

**It's over so now I'm back!**

**Keep commenting :)**

**Chapter 7**

"You're seriously going to eat all that?" Troy asked with an amused voice as Gabriella's plateful of Lasagne and chips almost dwarfed her small frame.

She nodded proudly. "I sure am."

"But you're…tiny!" He argued, flummoxed.

"I guess I am." She said, tucking into her food. Her hair was spread over her shoulders, the curls tempting his fingers to touch.

She was wearing a simple but pretty pale blue dress that tied at her small waist and clung to her slim rounded hips.

"And beautiful." He added, taking a mouthful of his own food, enjoying her resulting blush and smile.

"Thank you." She said, nibbling a chip. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Uh…ripped jeans, blue-grey t-shirt and some converse." He described. "Oh, and a beanie to tame my hair back." He added ruefully.

"I bet the t-shirt matches your eyes…" She guessed and he wasn't sure what to say.

"Most probably." He agreed.

"I bet you look sexy" She smiled to herself, testing how this word sounded.

"You would have said that if I was wearing a bin liner." He argued.

"Only because you're in it." She flirted back, audaciously, shocking him.

She still shocked him, especially when her sweet innocence when flying out the window.

"I'll remember that." He returned warmly and she giggled, that delicious sound she made when she truly let her guard down.

"I'll come in to see you, before you go." She said, knowing weekends were normally her time off from the patients. She would make a special trip for Troy.

"I wanted to ask you something…" He said, reaching for her hand across the table.

"Okay…" She said nervously.

"I'd like to take you out for dinner, properly. On a date." He said, his own nerves husking his voice.

Her eyes were huge and though they didn't reflect her emotions, her face did. One of shock and joy.

"Really?" She asked, afraid to hope.

"Really." He assured.

"But what about your friends, if someone sees us…they'll wonder why you're out with a blind girl." She worried.

"I don't care." He stated.

"I'd love to." She said finally, letting her smile spread across her face happily.

"Great, How about Sunday night? Pick you up at 7? I know a lovely, quiet place." He added.

"That sounds perfect."

--

"So, dude, who's this special girl?" Chad asked as he helped Troy pack up his stuff, Troy still hiding beneath his hoodie even in front of his friend.

"She'll be here soon and you can meet her yourself." He avoided.

"Tell me!" Chad insisted.

"Ok, well, she's beautiful and she has the most amazing hands and we grew really close." He admitted.

"You've been here like, two weeks." Chad frowned.

"I know. That's how amazing she is." He shrugged.

"Are you sure its not some weirdness you're going through? Shock?" He wondered.

Troy stood up, looked at his friend with teasing blue eyes.

"It's not the shock." He assured.

"Hello?" Gabriella's soft voice asked tentatively at the doorway and Troy beamed, heading over to kiss her cheek and take her hand.

"Hey." He said softly. "There's someone I want you to meet…" He introduced his two friends, Chad brows lifting as he quickly deducted Gabriella's disability.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled into his face.

"You're blind." He said untactfully and Gabriella recoiled from his handshake.

"Yeah…" She said.

Troy glared at his friend, both angry and disgusted. He scooped his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Wow, ok." Chad said, shocked. He knew his friend was under strain from the accident- the scars he now carried inside and out, but he wasn't sure where this blind girl came into it all.

Gabriella bit her lip, shrugging off Troy's arm.

"I'm going to get Frank so we can say a proper goodbye." She suggested, turning and leaving the room again.

"Way to go, buddy." Troy accused.

"What! Dude, you could have warned me!"

"Warned you what?" Troy wondered.

"That she's blind! How do you plan to have a relationship when she can't even see?"

Gabriella felt the words slice inside her deeply as she flattened against the wall outside, listening to the fall-out of her introduction. This is exactly what she was afraid of. No-one else would accept her. They would all think she was useless-incapable of doing anything that other people could.

She feared it herself. She still didn't know how she would make love or pleasure a man and she might never find out.

"She doesn't need to see for me to know how I feel about her." Troy gritted his teeth in frustration.

Chad shook his head. "All those girls, any of them would sleep with you in a click. You're trying to convince me you don't want that anymore? That some blind virgin is who you want to date?"

Gabriella let her sob escape then fled from her position, toward Frank's room, her solace.

"Get out." He said to his once upon a time friend, steely gaze direct and unmoving.

Chad knew he wasn't joking. He also knew better than to argue. He began a slow walk to the door, his heart heavy.

"Look man, I'm sorry…" He began.

"Just go." Troy stated, sighing.

A few moments later, Frank knocked on his door and he turned with an expectant smile.

"Hey! Where's Gabriella?" He asked, looking behind Frank confusedly.

"She's gone, son." He said.

"What!" He cried, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. He lifted his hand to his head. "Why?" He begged.

"She heard the conversation you had with your friend." He explained and Troy sighed, tears coming to his eyes at the hurt he felt, that she must feel.

"But I sent him away…" He sighed. "Do you know where she went?"

Frank pressed his lips together. "She took Bennie for a walk." He offered.

"Bennie?"

"Her dog. She said something about the beach; you might find her down there…"

Troy sighed, hugging the old man.

"Thank you so much." He said, grabbing his bag and heading out, throwing quick goodbyes to the nurses, promising to come back.

--

The car ride was short and he spotted her right away, throwing a drift wood stick for her Labrador as she waded through the waves.

He approached slowly, following her as she went further out, her blue dress tucked into her knickers to allow her legs the feel of the refreshing water and he let his eyes trail their curves.

He waited until he was close, and then called her name.

Her eyes were streaming tears as she paused and he couldn't keep from cuddling her, taking her against his chest from behind

"I'm sorry" He said instantly, his lips brushing her ear.

She turned in his arms, reaching up to hug him.

"How did you find me?" She wondered, truly shocked by his appearance.

"I asked Frank." He admitted.

"Why?"

"I couldn't let you go. I had to make sure you knew, that you know, how I feel about you."

"I heard your friend, Troy. They're all going to say the same. They don't understand!" She argued, pulling away, swiping her tears.

His tender hands stopped her rapid movements, brushing away the liquid with his own thumbs, kissing her nose.

"I understand. Isn't that all that matters?" He asked.

"You can't choose me over them, Troy. They're your friends." She insisted.

"What if I'm in love with you, does that make any difference?" He asked, his heart feeling brave in his admission.

She blinked, shocked again.

"What?" She questioned softly.

"It's true. God, I never expected it and it came so quick, but I love you, Gabriella."

Gabriella kissed him, reaching him on her tiptoes that sank into the wet sand below her.

"I love you, too." She admitted.

"Go ahead." He smiled, knowing what she wanted to do.

"You're still healing."

"It's okay, they said its ok." He grinned and she delicately placed her hands to cup his cheeks, brushing her fingers gently over his puckered skin, making sure she felt all of him. His eyebrows were thick, but formed a strong forehead, his nose cute and tidy. His cheekbones were long, slanted and she already knew how his lips felt but she tested them again, feeling their softness and fullness.

His chin had a tiny cleft and when he smiled, she let her finger dip into his dimple, finally letting her hands rest at his neck.

"Where's Bennie?" She asked then, making him chuckle as he lifted her from the waves and span her in his arms, taking her hand and tugging her along the shoreline to retrieve her dog, happily splashing around.

Bennie growled softly and Gabriella knelt to reassure him.

"It's ok, Bennie. This is Troy." She introduced, reaching for his hand and placing it gently to Bennie's head.

Bennie tilted his face and licked his palm, making Gabriella smile.

"He likes you." She enthused.

"I'll give you a lift home if you like?" He asked.

"Ok, thanks." She agreed, taking his hand, moving up the beach where he helped her into the car, banishing Bennie to the back seat.

"I'll see you later." She said at her door as he waited for her to get safely inside.

Bennie's tail whipped excitedly at his legs and almost made him stumble.

"Whoa, steady boy!" He teased the dog. "I'll wear my best suit." He promised, making her smile again.

"Not too many buttons…" She begged, leaving him on her doorstep with raised brows at her intimation.

--

"My god, you look amazing…" He complimented, taking in her deep purple dress that skimmed her knees and the small, flat, ballet shoes she wore with it, creating such a distance between them that he had to bend to reach her mouth.

"Troy…" She giggled, the sound turning his tummy.

"Look, I'm unmasked tonight. We might get some funny looks because of my scars." He warned, nerves flitting in his tummy both from having Gabriella on his arm and from the possible reaction he might get.

He loved her and she loved him too, but tonight would give them a glimpse of their possible future together.

"What's up?" She asked with a little frown when he rose again.

"Ah, you know me too well." He grinned, cradling her. "I'm just nervous."

"Me too." She agreed gently, brushing her hands down his torso.

"Nice suit," she complimented.

"Promise me you won't leave me after tonight?" He asked, vulnerable.

"I'm not leaving, Troy." She promised, taking his hand and leading them out, waiting for him to help her into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the awesome comments!**

**Sorry this story is not longer, I have an epilogue to post after this.**

**In answer to someone's question about their age, Troy is 21 and Gabi is 19 and Troy's parents are dead and Gabi's parents she had broken free of as they were over protective :)**

**Keep posting!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

So far the looks had mostly been pitied. Some shocked. Some double looks to make sure they hadn't imagined his horrific face.

But the tall young man was still handsome, if only he saw it. They were seated, Troy taking special care with Gabriella, touching her fingers as they sat, his fingertips gently stroking hers as their meals were ordered and then delivered.

"Wow, that was scary." He said quietly, scooping food into his mouth.

She removed her hand so she could also eat, testing her food around the plate to place it.

"I might drop this down me." She warned, her tummy twisting in knots as she remembered all the times she had done that before. Strangely, not yet with Troy, but she didn't like to tempt fate.

"Can I lick it off if you do?" He teased suggestively.

"Maybe." She smiled back, feeling her insides curdle with delight. She felt that same heat and dampness she had when she had pressed her fingers into her dark, hidden place.

"Then spill away." He encouraged jokily.

"What are you going to now you can't model?" She asked after a few moments of contented silence.

"Mm, that is a good question." He agreed. "I have no idea."

"There must be something you always wanted to do?" She checked.

"Apart from fall in love with a beautiful woman?" He asked smoothly, but she didn't let his compliment sway her.

"Apart from that." She said.

He shrugged. "Maybe architecture. I was good in college. I'd need some courses, but I could make a go at that."

"That sounds good." She encouraged.

"But you won't be able to see any of my creations." He said sadly.

"I can feel them; you can describe them to me." She assured easily.

"I can indeed." He agreed.

"Are you having dessert?" She hedged.

"In my experience, it's always wise to answer yes so that the lady doesn't feel awkward ordering one."

She nodded. "Ok, good, I'm having one." She beamed happily and listened to his lovely voice as he read out the options.

Two chocolate cake slices later, they headed back to the car.

"You wanna hang out with me for a bit or go straight back to Bennie?" He asked in the car.

"Bennie is locked up in the outhouse for the night. I'm all yours." She promised and he smiled over at her, leading them to his flat.

--

"Everything will be strange to me; I might hit something- or break it." She warned, her hands out nervously before her.

"Hey, relax." He soothed, bringing her in, helping her onto the sofa. "I don't care what you break."

"I get nervous sometimes- I panic. I counted the steps to everything in the hospital and at home. It just takes me time." She explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. We could have gone back to yours."

"I like seeing your life, Troy. Or at least, imagining it." She amended.

He sank into the sofa once he had made their drinks, leaning back with a sigh.

"I'm taking my jacket off." He announced, wriggling out of the item.

"What are you wearing?" She asked predictably and he slouched back, hugging her into him.

"A dark grey suit with my converse- which I just kicked off- and a white t-shirt- no buttons." He added dutifully.

She turned, slipping off her own shoes as she curled her legs up, reaching for his face to kiss him.

It was a long, luxurious kiss. One she didn't want to end, one that encouraged her hands to his body and soon she was pressing her hardened peaks into his torso.

"You wanna sit across me?" He whispered, hoping not to ruin the moment, accommodating her need, whatever it may be.

"Will you show me?" She begged.

"Show you what, sweetheart?"

"What to do…how to please you." She asked.

He chuckled, taking her face and kissing her nose. "Just you being here is pleasing." He said, supporting her waist as she carefully knelt across his slim hips, her dress riding up her thighs.

"Can you get this off?" She asked of the garment and he gently lifted it from her small body as she sat, exposed and nervous in his lap.

He took her hands and placed them on his body, letting her choose where she wanted to take this.

He appreciated her semi-naked form with a smile and his body soon reacted to her proximity and as her small hands searched and discovered his body, he found his own hands gently, tenderly brushing her skin, seeing how little contact he needed to make her shiver or moan.

It was like every touch was more intense for her because she couldn't see what was coming and her soft pants and noises of pleasure were enough to have him hard and wanting.

But Gabriella was new to all this and he knew he had to give her time and appreciate her need for a slower, gentler pace.

His satisfaction could wait, as long as she felt comfortable with what they were doing, he would be happy.

She had his t-shirt off in a flash and her hands were making slow perusal of his upper body, soon venturing to his waistband where she unlatched his belt, helping him remove his jeans as she sat to one side.

Her hands hovered on his thighs, feeling the strength there.

"Go ahead." He invited, taming his breaths, closing his own eyes to calm himself.

"I'm afraid." She admitted in a small voice and he reached for her, bringing her protectively against his chest, cradling her and soothing her with his husked voice.

"Oh, baby, it's okay, you don't have to be afraid. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He stroked her arm, her hair, cupping her to him tightly.

Gabriella lifted her face and began to kiss him again, tentatively.

He twisted her so she was laid on the sofa, leaning his body over hers a little as he let his hands and lips worship her.

Small kisses to her neck, licks and brushes. Longer, wetter kiss to her breast, encircling her nipple with his tongue, his thumb gently joining the action.

His mouth insistently pressed down her body, to her tummy and he flicked his eyes to her face as he stroked her thighs.

She parted them with a moan and he didn't see that scared girl anymore, he saw a wanton woman.

"Oh!" She gasped as he slipped his finger into her heat, her hips rising for more.

He smiled, letting his lips kiss her inner thigh and her belly as he touched her, flicked his fingers inside her and watched her ride out the pleasure.

Gabriella might have copied his exact touch just mere weeks ago but when he touched her there, it felt ten times as hot, ten times as intense.

She had no idea it could be like this, feel so natural.

She clutched at his arms as he lay above her and she felt his lips brush her belly again, tugging a tightness inside her as his fingers filled her.

She cried out his name against the inexplicable rush that crossed her skin when he pressed into her most sensitive spot.

His breaths were heavy, expelling quickly and she felt his hardness against her thigh- big, heavy, throbbing heat.

She wanted to touch him, was scared to in case he couldn't stop, but as his lips met her throat and sucked gently, dropping to repeat the action on her breasts, she arched her hips to engulf the whole length of his fingers.

"Can I feel you, before you make love to me?" She asked directly.

Troy could barely breathe; barely drag his lips from her responsive body. But he wanted to make this perfect.

He leaned back, crawling up next to her, brushing his fingers up her curvy side and making her twist with ticklishness.

Her hands pressed against his belly, slowly moving lower, pushing off his boxers and

he smiled, closing his eyes against the sensations her learning hands brought. She was so different than the women he had been with. They went in for the kill- were confident and firm. Gabriella was nowhere near but the result was fantastic. Soft, testing, curious touches and strokes.

He couldn't stop the moan low in his throat and her eyes widened at being able to draw that noise from him.

"Make love to me, Troy." She asked.

He didn't ask her if she was sure, her words were certain enough. Quickly wrapping on a sheath, he kissed her face all over and watched her for a moment, her smile of pleasure tickling him.

"I love you." He promised, joining their bodies and taking Gabriella on a journey she had never been on before.

--

So this is what it felt like, Gabi smiled as she hugged her arms around Troy's firm body and let herself enjoy this moment.

He was exactly what she had imagined, what she had hoped for this moment: slow and gentle and caring; and yet she didn't doubt his passion in his strong kiss and his body's connection with hers.

Now she knew what it felt like to be loved, truly, deeply, amazingly.

She couldn't imagine it being that way with anyone else. With him, it felt like she could really be herself, completely let go and trust him with her fragile heart. And she trusted him with her unbroken body and he had loved her perfectly.

She gently kissed his torso beneath her face and let her fingers drift up the bumps of his muscles and linger on the ridges of his scars. She loved to feel him. Especially his scars.

She felt his arms tighten as he roused from his sleep, feeling her light touches.

"That feels nice…" He husked sleepily, shifting a little in the bed.

"This feels nice…" She returned, hugging closer to him to show what she meant.

Troy lifted his head and dropped a kiss to her forehead tenderly.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Troy asked softly, running his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

Gabi was touched by his question and comforted by his touch. His warmth was spreading from his body into hers and she loved that feeling. It was one she had never experienced before and it meant more to her than anything else.

"I feel….amazing." She described happily. "I feel like I'm where I belong."

Troy tightened his arms again briefly, loving her response.

"Me, too." He said and rested his back to continue his sleep, feeling her relax back into his body as she did the same.


	9. Epilogue

**Isabel, I will agree, it is slightly rushed ;) A bad habit of mine!**

**Shout out to Itsi3 for reviewing each chapter as you read and thanks for your review on ch3 :)**

**Also to Whirlergirl for mentioning me in her latest AWESOME CHAPTER of Whiteboy- she is my fave writer along with Rockhardfairies and Superstarlet.**

**What do you guys want to read next? Part 2 of Gabriella's Rules or a nice little one shot? **

**Vote!**

**If anyone has any story ideas drop me a line- I will put you into the story as a character if I use your idea!**

**EPILOGUE**

"Wait…where are we going?!" Troy called bewilderedly as he was dragged by the hand behind a marching Gabriella. The sand was difficult to keep up the fast pace she set but she seemed a pro on the uneven surface, always surprising him when he didn't expect it.

"You have to see the tide come in." She called to him as Bennie rushed by her side, brushing her legs and yapping excitedly at her.

"Wait, slow down…" He begged with a wild grin, panting as he finally caught up with her when she stopped for him.

He hugged her gently from behind and dropped a kiss to her neck.

"I kinda wanted to do that since we got out of the car…" He murmured into her ear and she creased, smiling delightedly at his action.

"You'll miss it…" She whined gently.

"Okay, so excuse me for asking, but how do you know it's any good?" He wondered as they began walking again, Bennie having charged ahead and barking madly with his impatience at the lovers.

"I can _hear _it." She stated emphatically and he flicked his eyes down over her soft features, loving her even more in every moment they shared like this.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming…" He teased as he tightened the protective cup of his fingers through hers.

Surely enough, she led him up the rocks, seemingly to the perfect spot where he looked around and felt like he was a sea-hawk hovering on the wind.

"Oh, wow…" He murmured, steadying her as he climbed up behind her.

"See?" She asked, turning toward him and cuddling into his chest where he folded her comfortably.

"I see everything." He smiled a little as he spoke. He saw the absolute beauty of her, her ability to see wonderment where even seeing people missed it.

She had a rare gift and he couldn't ever thank his lucky stars enough for meeting her. His days at the hospital were long gone. The only reason the nurses found him there now, was to meet Gabriella after her visiting shifts. His scars were there, healed and fading as promised and he still struggled sometimes, but it was getting easier. Gabriella was making it better for him.

The hospital staff all smiled knowingly, all commended their romance and he knew even without their approval, that Gabriella was worth every trip he made, every moment they shared.

Chad had accepted her finally, though Gabriella hadn't made it easy on him and that made Troy love her even more.

She'd met his distant family, made them fall in love with her, just as he had and when she had finally let down her guard enough to take him home to her own parents, he had seen the protective life she had spoken of.

He had been questioned, tested and eventually approved of. He had gone there on his own, two weeks before this very day. The Montez' had been surprised to see him and he had asked her father the hardest question a guy could ever ask.

Apart from maybe the question he was going to ask Gabriella right now.

She lifted her face, as if sensing he had a lot on his mind and she tilted her face as if to try and catch some of his thoughts.

"Is it beautiful?" She asked, knowing the answer because she could hear each crash, each suck of the salty water against the jagged, cold rock.

She felt his finger trace down her face. "It's perfect." He replied.

Her eyes lifted as she tiptoed to kiss him and he let their lips meld into their familiar kiss. They stood there in their embrace, strong and telling the world their passion for each other as they embraced. His arms were tight around her, her fingers hidden in his hair as they clutched and rubbed against each other.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez." Troy husked as he pulled away, brushing back her hair as it blew wildly about in the wind being cast off the brashing sea. The long strands of black flipped about and landed on his face, tickling him, making him smile.

She felt his grin with her soft fingers and echoed it.

"I love you, too." She said, bemusedly. He said it pretty much every day and she never fed of hearing it but today he had already said it twice and the wind was biting and salty; it wasn't like him to stand for long and let her get cold.

"I have something to ask you…" He hedged, dropping his arm to reach into his pocket and pull out a box.

"If it's about the fireworks tonight, of course I'll go…" She smiled easily, knowing there was a celebration on the beach and wanting Troy to enjoy it without worrying about her missing out.

"That's not it," he smiled back and separated their bodies, taking her hand.

Gabriella sensed his movement, felt him disappear from before her. Panicky, she put her other hand out, the one he wasn't holding and felt for him, finally finding his shoulder at the level of her tummy.

"What..?" She asked, confused.

"Gabriella, will you marry me?" He asked then, among the roar of the waves and the scream of gulls, the cold air making them both tense against the push of the gale.

Gabriella gasped, lifting her spare hand to her mouth as she jerked from the shock.

Tears immediately filled her eyes and both her hands went to find his face, his beautiful, bumpy face that she loved to read with her fingers.

"Yes! Troy!" She said, bewildered, shocked.

He reached for her hand again, but she was shaking so hard he had to stand and hug her to help comfort her before he could pull out the ring.

"Feel it." He suggested, pressing the small item into her palm.

She picked it up and realized it was engraved with Braille.

"I love you, forever," she read aloud.

"Is it okay?" He asked, worried for a moment as she stood, frozen.

"You bought me a Braille ring?" She whispered, tears streaming at his touching gesture.

"I did." He confirmed.

"It's perfect! Oh my god, Troy! It's perfect!" She repeated, throwing her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and caught her against him, placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Let's get in the warm…" He frowned as he felt the coldness in her fingertips against his neck.

"That's a great idea…" She smiled back, the twinkle evident if not in her eyes, then in the naughty dimple that puckered her cheek.

"Easy, you're not Mrs. Bolton, yet." He grinned, taking her hand and helping her down as Bennie considered his route and dropped down behind them, trotting beside Troy as if he sensed something had happened.

Gabriella broke free of his hand and ran down the sand, arms spread widely before she span and giggled, face up to the sky.

Troy petted Bennie's head affectionately and smiled happily as her dog remained with him and didn't join Gabriella's playfulness for a moment.

"Are you gonna be okay with me sharing her?" He asked her guide-dog and best friend.

Bennie let out a loud and cheerful 'woof' of agreement to which Troy crouched and ruffled his ears, earning him a doggy kiss before they both ran after his fiancée and Troy let his arms tighten around her as they span on the beach, celebrating their engagement together as Bennie danced at their feet, barking delightedly.


End file.
